072514EddyJack
08:17:47 -- galimatiasArguria GA began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 20:17 -- 08:18:16 GA: -THE FOLLOWING IS A TRANSLATION OF VOICE TO TEXT, PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN READING.- 08:18:24 GA: Yo, eddy, you there? 08:18:44 CG: =()Jack!> 08:18:50 CG: =()What's going on?> 08:28:33 -- galimatiasArguria GA is now an idle chum! -- 08:44:54 GA: Allo? Sorry! My home made TAC scanner screwed my power grid for a while 08:45:21 CG: =()Allo? Are you austrian?> 08:45:40 GA: What? No, it's the te 08:45:49 GA: Voice to text convertor 08:45:54 GA: still in beta 08:45:58 CG: =()Oh. > 08:46:05 CG: =()You wouldn't believe what I just went through though.> 08:46:16 CG: =()Though I'm more wondering why you wanted to contact me.> 08:46:44 GA: Try me, i'm trying to get images of a concussion i know i had an hour ago and there's no signs of it ever happening. 08:47:02 CG: =()...A concussion? Explain it all in detail.> 08:48:30 GA: I Can't i honestly don't think that what just happened actually happened. Or maybe it did, that's why i called you, i need to SHIT-FALLING SOUND-Goddamn loose parts. I need to cross reference some names, see if you know anything about them. 08:48:51 CG: =()Lay them on me.> 08:51:20 GA: Sorser Piraya, Kolena, Acenia and Vyllen 08:51:29 CG: =()...> 08:51:32 CG: =()oh shit vyllen.> 08:51:34 GA: There were second names but quite frankly everything is blurry 08:51:34 CG: =()HE'S OUR BANDMATE!> 08:52:09 GA: Going to have to be really specific on that one 08:52:21 CG: =()He's the troll who's in our band that plays the laser harp.> 08:52:32 CG: =()Just mention my name to any of them next time you get into that concussion and know this.> 08:52:37 CG: =()Where you went...You were in Derse...> 08:52:52 CG: =()A purple planet that is suppose to be the enemy planet to one known as Prospit.> 08:53:03 CG: =()I think...or was it Blue.> 08:53:09 CG: =()GAH this can't be happening.> 08:53:20 GA: Wait wait wait 08:53:24 GA: back the fuck out a little here 08:53:30 GA: yes, include the expletive 08:53:37 GA: no i don't give a shit i have a cable out of my head 08:53:43 GA: You said Derse 08:53:47 GA: And prospit 08:53:50 CG: =()Yes.> 08:53:53 GA: those are real places? 08:53:56 CG: =()Grrrr CUH UV Y PEDLR!> 08:53:57 CG: =()Yes!> 08:54:36 CG: =()If you get into another dream about it and find them again, mention my name and gang up with those who know me. Get along together and try to survive there.> 08:54:36 GA: This is bullshit 08:54:48 GA: this right here? Bullshit. 08:55:08 CG: =()Then how would you explain being in pajamas the last time you woke up and this time waking up you're not?> 08:55:56 GA: So wait, you got attacked too? 08:55:59 GA: Are you all right? 08:56:26 CG: =()Actually.> 08:56:33 CG: =()We got lucky. I woke up on prospit.> 08:56:39 CG: =()along with 7 to 8 others.> 08:56:44 CG: =()the last two have yet to awaken there.> 08:57:12 CG: =()I need you to get those people to safety at your end. I'm sorry we can't meet up together being on separate planets when we dream.> 08:58:28 CG: =()But I suggest being in contact with someone who can be able to explain more about the prophecies related to this. Tell them I mentioned them to you and you're one of my bandmates. Their handle is timidTheurge.> 09:00:33 GA: Ok, i will contact him 09:00:46 CG: =()her> 09:00:47 GA: I just got the TAC back, there WAS a concussion registered 09:00:49 CG: =()It's a her.> 09:00:56 GA: Whatever it happens, it's real enough to register 09:01:00 GA: do not get harmed 09:01:02 GA: understood? 09:01:09 CG: =()We're on a safe planet...> 09:01:16 CG: =()Which needs us to help protect it...> 09:01:18 GA: No, you are on a planet at war 09:01:37 CG: =()...Then you gotta make sure that war stays on Derse.> 10:10:06 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 22:10 --